A Midsummer Night in Konoha
by SailingFreely
Summary: A mysterious mist just outside the village is making everyone act a little strange... like they were in a play.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. the actual plot belongs to Shakespeare. I just had the idea to combine the two.

**

* * *

**

**A Midsummer Night in Konoha**

**Characters introduced:**Tsunade as Theseus

Jiraiya as Hippolyta

Shizune as Philostrate

Tsuyoshi as Egeus

Sakura as Hermia

Sasuke as Lysander

Naruto as Demetrius

Anko as Titania

Kakashi as Oberon

ANBU as themselves

and Tonton as his/herself

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade growled lowly to herself. An innocent stack of papers sat on her desk, completely obscuring her view of the door. She had been putting off reading and signing all these documents for too long now and as a result, they had all piled up on her. Shizune was flat out refusing any sort of leisure until she had completed her duty as head of the village. A flash caught her eye and she was distracted.

A silver band encircled her left ring finger, stating to the world that she was taken. Or, at least, she was about to be taken. She wasn't quite sure how Jiraiya had convinced her to marriage. She was never even aware that there was any sort of romance between them! She thought idly back to when he had proposed.

* * *

Shizune was being strange that day, that was for sure. Usually by lunch time, she would have complained that the Hokage needed to manage her money better. But on that day, Shizune was being very…accepting… of her sensei's choices.

Tsunade had grown very suspicious of the twenty-something-year-old. She had started to purposefully make horrible decisions that she knew Shizune wouldn't approve of. But the brunette only smiled like nothing was wrong. She even suggested that Tsunade should take an extra long break at her favorite bar.

So with a wary attitude, the Hokage left for Carry's Tavern. When she reached it, she found Jiraiya sitting with his back turned to her. He was fiddling with something in his lap but she couldn't see what. She sat across from her old teammate and ordered her usual Sake from the bartender.

"Shizune's been acting weird today," Tsunade said conversationally. Jiraiya looked apprehensive about something.

"Really? How so?" He twitched slightly and hid what he was messing with into one of his pockets.

"I don't know, just strange. Like someone told her to act nice to me today." She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. He stiffened. So Jiraiya was in on this too.

"Can't imagine why." Jiraiya's voice came dangerously close to breaking on the last word.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright? You're acting kinda funny too."

"I'm just peachy." He took a shaky sip from his Sake. This seemed to calm him immensely. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "I actually want to ask you something." He glanced at the blonde.

"What is it?" Tsunade was getting slightly annoyed now. 'If he asks to see me naked, I'll punch him through the roof.' She thought to herself.

Jiraiya stood from his seat and faced her fully for the first time. He took Tsunade's hand and knelt down in front of her.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in suspicion. She turned to give him her full attention.

"Tsunade Senju, will you be my bride?" He pulled out a tiny box from a pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple silver band with a tiny ruby in the center.

Tsunade just stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. Everyone stared, waiting for a reply.

Jiraiya grew steadily more nervous as the moments of silence passed. "Will you?" this seemed to startle Tsunade out of her stupor. She shook her head, making her hair cover her eyes.

"Yes," Tsunade smiled making Jiraiya smile and everyone who was watching applauded.

Jiraiya slipped the simple ring around Tsunade's ring and stood. He opened his arms, expecting a hug.

Tentatively, Tsunade leaned into her friend, now fiancée.

The scene would have been very sweet and heartwarming if Jiraiya's hands didn't start to roam. They roved down her back until they rested firmly on her butt.

Tsunade's lip twitched into an ominous smirk. Her hands tightened into fists and she sent Jiraiya flying out of the bar. She stood and stalked after her fiancée. She calmly picked him up by his collar and looked upon his face with a calm demeanor.

Jiraiya raised his hands defensively and gave a nervous chuckle. "Thought the situation called for it, honey."

"No, the situation certainly didn't call for it, _honey._" At her last word, Tsunade hurled Jiraiya down the street. Many villagers were watching with interested expressions. As soon as Jiraiya hit the ground, Tsunade turned on her heel and walked angrily back to her office.

She never took the ring off, though so Jiraiya assumed that she was still willing to marry him. He sighed in relief and sauntered off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Um, excuse me, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune was suddenly very close to Tsunade's face.

"Goddammit!" Tsunade fell out of her chair in shock. She quickly stood up, not wanting to look like a fool. "What is it?"

Shizune looked nervous and placed another document on the desk. How Shizune found space for it on the already overflowing desk, Tsunade will never know. "This one is rather urgent so please place all your attention on it before you return to your previous work." With that said, Shizune walked back to her desk in the corner of the office. Tsunade glared at her all the way back.

She looked down at the new document.

There was a mysterious blue/hazel mist hanging just a little outside one of the Konoha gates. Nobody was certain what the mist would do if walked through and no one really wanted to find out, but if the mist was not taken care of soon the village market would falter and traders would have to find an alternative route into Konoha.

Some rumors were already making their way around town. One even said that the mist had a hallucinogen in it. This made caution necessary.

Tsunade sighed and called over to her pupil. "Have Anko, Kakashi, and four other A.N.B.U. come here, immediately."

Shizune nodded and sent out a messenger hawk to the different shinobi.

Less than a minute later, the room had six new people in it. Tsunade calmly stood from her desk and explained their mission. They were to investigate the mysterious mist and send back information on it. Anko was the leader with Kakashi as her second. The six of them all bowed respect to the Hokage and disappeared in a flash.

"There, are you happy now?" Tsunade glared at Shizune who pretended to ignore her raving teacher.

Shizune knew she was being hard on the blonde woman but it had to be done, otherwise nothing would get done around here.

The two women heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Jiraiya standing in the threshold. He was holding a wine bottle and two small dishes in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "Thought you could use a break."

In a matter of seconds, Tsunade had jumped over the pile of documents, ran to Jiraiya, and sufficiently glomped him. "My savior!"

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Tsunade and Shizune saw the glint of his engagement ring. 'They make such a cute couple.' She thought, smiling idly to herself.

The two sat on the couch and opened the wine bottle. Shizune smiled and slipped silently out of the room carrying Tonton with her. She didn't want to interrupt the intimate moment.

Jiraiya pulled out the piece of paper he'd had and Tsunade grimaced. Jiraiya noticed and placed a kiss on her temple. "Just one more thing for you to sign and then we'll be able to marry legally."

Tsunade skimmed the paper quickly then signed on the dotted line.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's wedding was set to take place in only four days and the entire village was invited. Despite the number of guests expecting to attend and the status of the bride (Hokage), the couple only wanted your average, run-of-the-mill wedding.

They opened the wine bottle, enjoying each other's company. Tsunade was just about to take the first sip when the door suddenly burst open. Tsuyoshi Haruno, the only known pink haired man in Konoha, came in. He was dragging Sakura by the ear behind him while Sasuke and Naruto followed.

Tsunade quickly shifted to a more decent position. "Haruno? What do you want?" she asked, trying to assess the situation. Tsuyoshi was a tall and very slim man. So slim, in fact, that Tsunade was almost surprised that Sakura was struggling so much in her father's grasp. Then again, this _was_ the head of the Haruno clan we were talking about. They had a reputation for looking thin and fragile yet packing a powerful punch.

"Lady Hokage, I need you to knock some sense into this girl!" Tsuyoshi said, pointing at his daughter.

"What's the problem?" Tsunade sighed; it seemed that she just wouldn't be able to escape her work today. She was curious, though. What could possibly make Tsuyoshi so mad at his daughter? Sakura rarely did anything to upset others. In fact, she was the hardest working kunoichi Tsunade had ever met.

"I want you to convince your pupil to marry Uzamaki Naruto. I've tried everything I could think of but she just won't listen to me!"

"Excuse me?" Tsunade was shocked, to say the least.

"For _some_ reason, she wants to marry _him_." He glared at Sasuke who was staring at Sakura with a solemn expression. "It makes no sense! He lost all merit form the village when he abandoned us. Sakura would be marrying into a poverty stricken, forgotten clan that the village has given up all hope for."

By this time, both Naruto and Jiraiya were restraining the Uchiha from attacking the male Haruno. "What gives you any right to say that?" he growled through his teeth.

Tsuyoshi ignored him and continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. Tsunade's jaw had nearly dropped to the floor. "Uzamaki Naruto, however," he got stars in his eyes, like he was glorifying a god, "has done so much for this village. He has a place here and everyone believes him to be the next Hokage. It's obvious that my daughter should marry him and live prosperously."

Naruto had turned slightly pink with embarrassment.

"But she won't listen to me. She says that she _loves_ the Uchiha and wishes to marry him." Tsuyoshi finished his rant, huffing in anger. "And I seem to recall an old law that was made just after Konoha was formed. That a daughter cannot deny her father's wish to marry whomever he wants. Punishment for breaking this ancient law is either to revoke all status in the village and live in a nunnery for the rest of the daughter's life or to be executed."

Tsunade sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose, deep in thought. It was true that any Konoha girl had to marry who her father told her to but nobody ever took advantage of this law. It seemed too harsh and medieval to their tastes. She inwardly cursed the elders for even supporting a law like this.

Sakura walked over and gripped Sasuke's hand. This seemed to visibly relax him. He laced his fingers in between hers and shrugged out of Naruto's grasp.

"Sakura, is marrying Naruto really such a bad thing?" Tsunade glanced at her pupil.

"Of course it isn't! It's the best thing that could happen to her!" Tsuyoshi shouted, flailing his arms to emphasize his point.

"Would you shut up already? You're giving me a headache!" Tsunade hit Tsuyoshi over the head just hard enough to form a bump. "I'm asking Sakura, not you!"

Sakura took a step forward and Sasuke squeezed her hand. "Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but I am in love with Sasuke and have no intentions of marrying anyone but him."

Tsunade sighed, "Very well. I'll give you a choice then. It's a fairly tough decision but only you can make it." She glared at all the men in the room to emphasize that only Sakura would make this decision. "Konoha law says that a girl must marry who her father wishes. If she refuses, then she must either be executed or join a nunnery. Of course, if you become a nun, then you must revoke any and all ninja status." She paused to let it sink in, "It's a big decision, so I'll give you until sunset, tomorrow to think it over.

"Now, if that's all, then you can all get out of my office." As soon as she was alone again (Jiraiya had left with them), she slumped onto the sofa and covered her eyes with her arm. What just happened? She was just talking to Jiraiya about their upcoming marriage and now she was going to lose her star pupil. Tsunade groaned and flipped over. Maybe a nap would help clear her mind.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Just an idea I had in english class while reading this play. God I hope I don't get sued. I'll try to keep the characters as non-ooc as possible but sometimes that gets really hard. you should also know that I am a major supporter of sasusaku and that's not going to change anytime soon.

Whelp, tell me what you think please.


End file.
